


Moving at Different Speeds

by Tabithian



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's not saying that it's a run-of-the-mill thing, this, just.</p>
<p>It happens?</p>
<p>Something like that, anyway.</p>
<p>It's one of the occupational hazards they have to look forward to in this line of work. There's probably a brochure or pamphlet on it somewhere, Tim's pretty sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving at Different Speeds

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long couple of weeks for me, and then there were [these two](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/135284400589/thats-the-saddest-use-of-superpowers-i-have-ever) [fantastic posts](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/135311594999/laughcentre-quite-possibly-the-bestworst)? 
> 
> Jason has the ability to [create portals](http://www.superherodb.com/powers/portal-creation/60-092/) because it would only be a matter of time before various Batfam members could catch him in the act if he had super speed, and also just because fun times with portals? 
> 
> *hands*

Tim's not saying that it's a run-of-the-mill thing, this, just.

It happens?

Something like that, anyway.

It's one of the occupational hazards they have to look forward to in this line of work. There's probably a brochure or pamphlet on it somewhere, Tim's pretty sure.

If not, someone should probably get on that. Let any future superheros know what they're getting into before they run into some bizarre situation like this in the field. 

As it is, things aren't going as badly as Tim would have thought.

Jason's eyes flick to him and back to his targets, forehead furrowed in concentration. One hand is raised slightly off the surface of the table, fingers twitching. 

Across the street Tim catches sight of a familiar head of hair, gaze dropping a bit to see an equally familiar scowly little face right beside him.

Jason picks up a little slip of paper and folds it in half before closing his hand over it, a soft glow makes it through his fingers.

Jason pauses, looking down at his hand before he turns it over and uncurls his hand, and makes a triumphant noise at whatever he sees.

“Done?” 

Jason grins up at him, little tired around the edges because he's a _moron_.

The kind who'd abuse his new powers _“for funsies, don't be such a wet blanket, Tim.”_

“All over but the crying.”

Tim sighs.

“That’s the saddest use of superpowers I have ever seen.”

Well, almost.

Tim's seen Kon and Bart and the others do a lot of ridiculously ridiculous things with their powers over the years.

“I think you mean awesome, but that's an easy mistake to make,” Jason says haughtily as hs buffs his nails on his shirt.

Tim face palms, but he can't help his smile at how stupidly delighted with himself Jason is right now.

Tim doesn't know why Bruce thinks he'll be able to keep Jason from acting irresponsibly with his new powers, but setting Tim on Jason-watching duties is probably a bit better than putting Dick on the job.

Actually, wait. 

That's probably why Bruce asked him to do this. Who knows what they'd do if Dick was here encouraging Jason, egging him on.

********

Because it's Gotham, things happen.

Crime and the like, all that fun stuff that tends to come with it here in Gotham that derails whatever tentative plans you may have made for the night.

Tim's tired and acing and he thinks a vacation sounds nice.

Someplace warm, maybe. 

No bodies of water cold enough to make him feel it hours later after being dunked into them, wrapped up in layers of sweaters and sweats and three pairs of socks while Jason tries manfully not to laugh at him.

“Shut up,” Tim mutters, shuffling his way around the apartment trying to find his ringing phone. “You try going for a swim in the bay this time of year and see how you like it.”

Jason mimes zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key because he is the world's biggest dork.

He also abuses his powers again, Tim's phone appearing on the coffee table in front of him with a little flare of light, still ringing.

Tim looks at Jason, but he has his back turned to Tim. Humming something under his breath as he works, something that's already worming its way into Tim's brain where it's going to become lodged firmly until it drives him crazy trying to remember what song it is. 

Rolling his eyes, Tim reaches for his phone.

Abuse of Jason's power, sure, but it's not like Tim wouldn't have done the same if he had them, and he's too tired right now to remind Jason not to do things like that.

The powers are temporary, but they're a drain on Jason, sapping his energy and resources with each use, even for something relatively small like this.

“Tim,” Dick says, something in his voice that makes Tim stand a little straighter.

“Dick?”

There's a pause, of a significant enough nature that Tim worries, maybe they found something in Jason's latest test results?

“Is something - “

“Would you happen to know why my fortune cookie fortune is telling me my ass looks fat in my suit?” Dick asks, steamrolling right over Tim.

Tim blinks.

“What?”

“I mean,” Dick continues. “I grabbed take out with Damian earlier, but there was that thing – you know the thing? I think you know the thing, you ended up in the bay - _again_ \- is something going on with that, by the way? It's a little worrying how often you end up there - “

“Dick,” Tim says, worry crowded out by annoyance at the laughter threaded through Dick's voice.

Dick laughs, and Tim waits it out, shaking his head and waving a hand in a way meant to describe Dick and all his ridiculousness when Jason looks his way.

“Okay, but seriously,” Dick says, and now he sounds the way he does when he's trying to be serious and authoritative and also trying not to laugh at the same time. “Do you know anything about that? Or why Damian's would just have 'would it kill you to turn that frown upside down?' on it?”

Tim thinks about it for a moment.

Perhaps not one of Jason's better ideas...or you know, whatever this was.

He hadn't known what Jason had written on the little slips of paper he'd switched out for the real fortunes in the Chinese takeout Dick had ordered earlier. 

Just that Jason had insisted he should learn how to control the powers while he had them, right? Make sure he wasn't a danger to anyone. (How that translated to pulling pranks on Dick and Damian, Tim still isn't sure, but sometimes it's less of a headache to just go along with Jason when he's like that.)

Jason and his temporary powers thanks to one of the things that just happens in this line of work.

Odd people with odder powers, or just plain old fashioned odd people with odd gadgets and gizmos and being int the wrong place at the wrong time.

Or the right one, who knows.

Tim's had to endure a week of Jason practicing with his new powers, little portals popping up here and there all over the apartment.

Things vanishing never to be seen again like Tim's favorite coffee mug, lost to wherever things went when they disappeared between portals. (Tim can't help imagining some kind of vast dump, knickknacks and whatnot piled high as far as the eye can see, little flares of light as new portals appear and disappear.)

He's had to endure Jason crowing with delight as he whisks Tim's second favorite mug of coffee out of his hand to steal from him, even through they were sitting at the same table.

And now that Jason is confident enough in his control to take this out of the apartment, into Gotham itself and torment the others with them?

Tim looks over at Jason, spoon raised to his mouth to taste the hot chocolate, and feels the corner of his mouth tug up.

Fond, certainly, but mostly.

Well, vindictive is a little harsh, but -

“It's for you,” Tim says, sweet and light at the look that crosses Jason's face, like he really thought Tim wouldn't throw him under the bus like this. “Dick has some questions.”

**Author's Note:**

> /o\


End file.
